


Backflip Troubles

by ThirstyTopaz



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Cheryl needs a hug, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, PLZ read TW!, Toni Needs A Hug, Toni gets hurt, worried cheryl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 15:03:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20048005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThirstyTopaz/pseuds/ThirstyTopaz
Summary: Toni falls at River Vixens practice. Cheryl blames herself for everything





	Backflip Troubles

**Author's Note:**

> So again english is not my first language and i dont know a lot about medical stuff so im sorry if this is not accurate or anything. :')  
This is just a quick thing i wrote in one evening and therefore didn't check it either, maybe i'll do that tomorow but im sorry in advance if i don't end up doing that.  
TW: there is a very graphic description of an ankle injury in here so if that triggers u or anything u can skip over it because it is not very important for the story.  
Enjoy :) <3

It had been a chaotic week for the River Vixens. They had been preparing their preformance for the Bulldogs charity game all week, and they had all been on edge the whole time. 

“Stop, STOP, STOP THE MUSIC!” Cheryl could be heard screaming through the whole gymnasium, and one of the Vixens quickly turned of the hip-hop music that had been playing over and over again all evening. “What the HELL do you think you’re doing, Betty?”. “You’re not even facing the right direction, the crowd is that way!” she hissed at her pointing to the bleachers. 

All the Vixen were exhausted from being pushed to the limit by Cheryl all week. Even Toni had been a victim of the redheads wrath yesterday when she didn’t land her backflip perfectly. She hadn’t really been completely honest to the Vixens leader. She didn’t want to tell her that she was actually very exhausted and scared about doing the backflip without the safety matt, because she had actually never done one before even joining the Vixens. After Cheryl had suggested that one of the Vixens should do a backflip in their preformance, she had offered that she would do it knowing that none of the other Vixen could even come close to doing a perfect backflip. 

After that she had been training non stop on the backflip, when the gymnasium was empty of course because she didn’t want to dissapoint her girlfriend. It had been with a lot of bruises and even a twisted enkle, which she actually had been able to hide from Cheryl, but she eventually came close to doing it perfectly, but she never dared to do it off the safety matt. 

So on that same Friday evening, the last evening before the charity game, Cheryl had been pushing the girls harder than she ever had in the last 2 hours, she asked Toni to do the backflip so they could go over the whole preformance before wrapping the training up for the evening. 

Toni hesitated at first because the redhead specifically asked her to do it on the floor. So when the music started again her usual Toni Topaz confidence dissapeared completely. And maybe it was because she was so nervous about screwing it up and letting her girlfriend down, or it could have been because she was so exhausted that when it actually came to her doing the backflip it went more wrong than she could’ve imagined. 

The redheads eyes were focussed on Toni the whole time since the music started, she could see that her girlfriend was nervous but she didn’t know why. What did she have to be nervous about she told her that the backflip was gonna be no problem at all? But that question immediately left her thoughts after the brunette started the backflip in sync with her queue. 

She started perfectly both her legs swung over her head gracefully. It wasn’t until she landed the backflip that she landed her left foot just fine but as her right foot was about to hit the floor it tilted to the left completely and instead the right side of her foot hit the floor. 

It wasn’t until Toni felt her heel hit the side of her shin and a loud crack could be heard through the whole gymnasium that she reallised she messed up worse than what she had feared for before the preformance. 

An earpiercing scream of agony could be heard even outside the gymnasium probably and then the loud sobs of the biker girl. Toni immediately dropped to the floor holding the ankle that was now bended to an angle that should not even be possible. 

Cheryl’s heart dropped to her stomach as she just witnessed the thing she was scared of the most, Toni got hurt, badly. She immediately rushed to her side shoving all the rest of the Vixen that were standing by her side now away “TONI, OH MY GOD, GET OUT OF THE WAY!”. 

The brunette was now sobbing on the hard wooden floor still holding her ankle and screaming in pain. She could hear Cheryl screaming on the top of her lungs for someone to call an ambulance. Then she felt the soothing hand of that same person wrapping her arms around her, holding her head against her collarbone and sitting beside her wispering sweet nothings into her ear. “You’re okay baby, you’re gonna be fine, i love you, calm down.” 

Toni was still sobbing against the taller girl’s chest but started to calm down a little bit knowing she was in the safe arms of the love of her life. “C-cheryl it h-hurst s-so bad” she cried just loud enough for the redhead to hear. Cheryl hated seeing her normally badass girlfriend in so much pain and felt tears starting to form in her eyes but she knew she had to be strong for Toni. “i know baby, I'm sorry but you’re gonna be okay, just hold on”. 

She turned her head to the rest of the Vixens who were now standing in a circle staring down at the brunette in fear because it was obvious that Toni had just broken her ankle badly. She quickly spotted Betty and Veronica amongst the crowd and looked at them with tears in her eyes and Betty knew exactly was she was gonna ask. 

“I called 911 an ambulance is on it’s way right now” she said calmly knowing her cousin was in a very dark place in her mind right now. Cheryl just nodded gratefully and turned back to Toni who was now crying into her shoulder and holding the bottom of the HBIC’s shirt so tightly her knuckles were turning white. 

Cheryl moved up her hand to brush through the pink locks of her soulmate. “They’re on their way my love, hold on a little longer” Toni slowly nodded into her shoulder not being able to calm down enough to stop crying because of the amount of pain that she is in. 

They sat like that for 10 more minutes until the paramedics came rushing into the gymnasium with a stretcher and carefully lifting the smaller Vixen onto it. They argued with Cheryl for a little bit about letting her ride with them because she wasn’t family but eventually gave up because the HBIC was clearly not having any of it. 

Cheryl just held her girlfriends hand the whole ride to the hospital still whispering sweet nothings in her ear trying to calm her down. She even calmed down a little bit when they gave her some strong pain killers, but that didn’t really last long until they tried to take of her shoe to examine her ankle further an she cried out in pain again. Cheryl just glared at them for the rest of the ride not wanting them to touch her any further. 

As they got to the hospital Toni was brought inside on the stretcher and Cheryl was unwillingly pushed to the waiting room. 

It was the worst 2 hours of her life, sitting in the waiting room staring into the distance with tears streaming down her face, knowing there was nothing she could do to help Toni and hold her again. Betty and Veronica arrived first and then Archie, Kevin, Jughead, Sweet Pea and Fangs after Betty texted them about the accident. Cheryl never even aknowledged their arrival until Veronica sat next to her handing her a cup of water encouraging her to drink a little to calm her nerves. 

Cheryl mouthed a quick ‘thank u' before taking two small sips and setting it down on the table next to her again. Veronica never moved from next to her and started rubbing circles over her back calming her down a little bit more. That was until a doctor entered the waiting room “family of Antoinette Topaz?” and Cheryl shot up from her chair and the rest of them just carefully stood up. 

“Is she okay?” she quickly asked. The doctor glanced down at the clipboard he was holding “are u family?”. “I’m her girlfriend” she looked at the doctor with tears in her eyes and a pleading look on her face. The doctor sighed before giving in “she will be fine but she broke her ankle in 3 places and we had to put in a couple of screws and metal plates”. “She has not woken up yet from surgery but she will soon, she can have visitors but only 1 at a time, she’s in room 209” he pointed down the hallway across from them. 

Everyone sat down again after the doctor left knwoing that Cheryl had to be the one by her side when she woke up. The redhead shot a quick “thanks” to all of them shocking them all with her gratitude before starting her search down the hallway. Still in her Vixens uniform, seeing as she didn’t really have the time to change into something more comfortable, she ran down the hallway quicly scanning over the numbers of the rooms and stopping in her tracks when he found room 209. 

She pulled herself together preparing for the worse before pushing down the handle of the door and slipping into the room as quiet as possible. After closing the door behind her she slowly turned around breaking at the sight in front of her. 

The brunette was in a deep slumber in her white hospital gown, hair sprawled out over her pillow, right leg sticking out from under the covers wrapped up in a gigantic cast. She looked so peacefull at first glance but the so broken whe looking down at her small blue and swollen foot sticking out of the blinding white cast. 

She slowly walked across the room before sitting down in the chair next to the bed and carefully reaching for her girlfriends hand interwining their fingers. She felt tears pricking at her eyes again now having seen the full extent of the damage done to her soulmates small body. 

She carefully layed her head on the hand she was holding crying for a while before whispering “I’m so sorry Toni I shouldn’t have pressured you into doing that stupid backflip, this is my fault”. She felt the hand under her head move to cup her cheek and looked up to stare into Toni’s exhausted looking eyes. 

“Hey don’t say that, this wasn’t you’re fault at all babe.” Toni’s voice was raspy from having just woken up. “Toni oh my god, are u okay? Are u in any pain?” she started crearly avoiding what Toni said to her. 

“babe, I'm fine but really you shouldn’t blame yourself about what happened because it was only my fault.” Toni tried to reassure her knowing that Cheryl blamed herself for everything that happened even though it was not her fault at all. 

“No Toni I shouldn’t have pushed you so hard or any of you actually, i forced you into doing something that you shouldn’t have” Cheryl looked away from Toni’s eyes guilt taking her over. 

Toni hated that Cheryl blamed herself for Toni’s stubbornness. She didn’t really want to admit that she actually did it wanting to impress the redhead but she knew that saying the truth would be the only way to convince her girlfriend. “Cheryl look at me” she gently cupped Cheryl’s chin forcing her to look her in the eyes. “The only one that is to blame here is me, okay? I just uhh...” she felt a blush creep up her cheeks as she was about to admit the truth. “Ijustkindawantedtoimpressyou”she quickly mumbled out now being the on to break the eye contact turning her head in attempt to hide the now obvious blush on her cheeks. 

“wait what? Say that again babe”. Cheryl said now with a small playfull smirk on her face. She knew exactly what the brunette just confessed but she wanted to hear it again and now slowly. 

Toni quickly moved her hand to scratch at the back of her head. “Well.. I kind of uhm.. Wanted to impress you?” she looked down again meeting eyes with Cheryl before the redhead burst out laughing. “Baaabbeeeee, come onnn it’s not that funnyy” Toni pouted now crossing her arms in slight anger. “I’m sorry babe but you do know you really dont have to impress me? We’ve been dating for 6 months already.” Cheryl said after she calmed down enough to speak normally. She had now realised why Toni had seemed so nervous in the gym before. 

Toni sighed deeply now looking down at her hands again “yeah i know, I'm sorry”. Cheryl took both of Toni’s cheeks in her hands looking into her eyes “hey dont apolagize okay? I love you”. Toni smiled at her “i love you too” she said before leaning in to kiss Cheryl deeply. 

Cheryl never left her side at the hospital while Toni was recovering unless she really couldn’t stay. Toni had actually recovered really quickly and it was only a month later that they were both sitting at pop’s, crutches on the side of the booth having the date Toni promised they would have in the hospital.


End file.
